Say Yes to the Dress
by SaraSeru13
Summary: "Liet! I, like, need you in the fitting room ASAP!" Feliks screamed from the other end of the phone. Toris is on a shopping vacation with Feliks.  Lithuania/Poland  Feliks/Toris. oneshot !


**Author's Notes; **So, I was inspired to write a fic for my new favorite paring Poland/Lithuania. I hope you all enjoy this! It's my first Hetalia fic, ever. (what? she knows how to write for other parings?) But yes, I really hope y'all like it. oh and rated T for the fuckskis and cross dressing.

**Disclaimer;** haha yeah, I don't own them.

* * *

"Liet! I, like, need you in the fitting room ASAP!" Feliks screamed from the other end of the phone.

_How did I get here? What happened to my vacation?_ Toris silently asked himself as he shut his cell phone. Of course he knew the answer. It all started a couple of days ago. Alfred had invited Toris to stay over his house for a week vacation. At first, the Lithuanian was so excited to get away from his house and relax for once. But once Toris' neighbor Feliks found out that he was going away to Alfred's, the blond had become determined to not let Toris get past Germany's western borders without him.

* * *

The day before Toris left for the American's house, he started to pack the things he'd need for the trip. Toris made sure that Feliks wasn't around; avoiding him was the best way to ensure that he'd not notice his absence until he actually left. Toothbrush, , check. Sh-Suddenly, Toris heard his front door slam and footsteps in the halls of his house.

"Liet!" Toris' heart skipped a beat. _Crap! I thought he went shopping today!_ He quickly started to throw random things into his suitcase so he could hide it before Feliks could find him.

"Like, Liet! Where are you?" the Polish man called from down the hall.

"I'm in my room, Feliks," Toris called out as he stuffed more clothes and toiletries into his suitcase and then hopped on top of the suitcase in order to shut it.

Feliks stormed into Toris' room and paused to see his best friend on top of a suitcase, desperately trying to zip it shut. "What the hell are you doing, Liet?" he asked with his hands on his hips as Toris finally got the suitcase closed.

Toris stuttered, trying to find the right words to explain why it looked like he was running away from home. "Well, uh, you see. The thing is –"

"Are you, like, leaving me?" expressed the hurt Polish man, tears starting to well up in his green eyes.

"No! Feliks, no! I'm just… going to Alfred's for, um, a week," the other nation said quietly.

"And you, like, weren't gonna tell me? I mean, what the fuckski?" Feliks was now waving his arms in the air trying to make a point.

"Well, I didn't want you to get worried about me." What a lie, but what could the brunette do? Tell Feliks that he wanted a vacation from him? Yeah, right. _That'd_ work.

"Liet, you should have, like, told me! I'm, like, your best friend you should be able to tell me anything." Feliks ducked his head in order to shield his best friend from seeing him cry.

_Oh Feliks_, Toris got off of his suitcase and walked over to his best friend. The brunette lifted up the blonde's head. "Hey," Toris staid as he brushed Feliks hair away from his face. "You know I'll tell you anything and everything. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was going on vacation." Toris didn't want to give in to Feliks' desire to intrude on his vacation, but he didn't like seeing him cry either. "Maybe Alfred wouldn't mind if you came on the trip with m-"

"_Aw mah gawd_!" the shorter man squealed in excitement as he jumped up, hugged, and fiercely kissed the startled nation. "You totes don't have to worry about that! I already called Alfred and he, like, said it was okays if I tagged along!" Feliks said with a smile. "This is so perfect, Liet – you and I, on vacation together. I have to go to the mall! I, like, gotta get some clothes for the trip!" Feliks mused as he hugged Toris and flew out of his room.

_What have I done?_ Toris thought to himself bitterly.

* * *

Over all, their trip, so far, hadn't been that bad. Aside from when Feliks ditched Alfred and Toris, on their first day in the foreign country, while they were at a bookstore to go to a pawn shop and buy a massive mahogany carving of a horse, and when Feliks practically got into a fist fight with some guy because he made a comment about the blonde nation wearing a skirt. Poor Alfred had to explain to the guy that Feliks was a foreigner and didn't know that it wasn't that common, in America, for a man to dress in women's clothes in broad daylight.

Today, Alfred had to go to a meeting with his boss, so he gave the Lithuanian a map of D.C. and told him to "have an adventure today." It had been a while since Toris lived with the American, so he was a bit rusty on his English. However, he was able to get himself and Feliks around no problem. Toris was now walking to the fitting rooms in some expensive department store that Feliks _had _to go in and try on anoutfit. Little did Toris know, one outfit meant ten outfits. The Lithuanian had already taken six trips to the fitting room bringing back endless amounts of clothes to his friend. Not that Toris didn't like shopping with his best friend; he just did _it all _the _time_. No mall was safe from Feliks' radar, especially flashy American ones.

When Toris finally reached the fitting rooms, Feliks' station wasn't hard to spot. Outside the door to the fitting room, there was a pile of women's clothes, with some assorted accessories. _Typical. _

The brunette tapped on the door to Feliks' fitting room, "Feliks, I'm here, what did you want?" The door opened to reveal Feliks in a full-length red, strapless, dress. On the chest of the dress, there were three bows that overlapped each other which actually gave him the appearance of having a chest. To top the dress off, he had on a red headband with a red bow, which matched the ones on his dress. He looked stunning to say the least.

"Wow," Toris interjected.

"What do you think?" the Polish man said as he brushed past his friend and looked admiringly at himself in the mirror.

"Wow." Pathetically, Toris could do nothing but reiterate.

"Liet," Feliks chuckled as he walked over to Toris and put his hands on his friend's shoulders admiringly. "You're so silly. Do you like this dress? I'm thinking of, like, buying it for Alfred's Christmas party this year. I can't let Natalia look better than me like she did last year." He explained and half sneered at the mention of the female nation's name.

"I-I think you look amazing." The brunette nation blushed. Green eyes were now staring into his face with a satisfied grin. "Aw, thanks Liet. That, like, means a lot to me." Feliks said as he pulled Toris into a hug and rested his head on the taller man's chest.

"No problem." Toris said as he pat the blonde man's head. "C'mon, let's go pay for your dress." The Lithuanian whispered to his cross dressing friend.

"Okay, Liet," Feliks said as he placed a light kiss on Toris lips. "But only because you, like, love me in this dress." He winked. Maybe spending this with Feliks wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Oh and Liet," Feliks said before walking back into his fitting room. "We have, like, three more stores to check out after this one. You're totes the best. " He slyly said as he closed to door to the room.

_Here we go again._ Toris chuckled to himself.

* * *

**Author's Note;** please, please, pleeeeease review the story. constructive criticism is _always _wanted.


End file.
